Marriage
by MiaMoyes
Summary: What if a stranger needed you to marry them? What if that stranger was a Cuban mercenary? Here is another attempt at Lulubelle09's 'Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me.' Challenge, except this will not be a one shot, but a multi-chapter A/U
1. Chapter 1

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. This concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U. I have six chapters written so it is just a matter of posting them and continuing writing this out

Chapter 1

SPOV

I was sitting in a little café looking through the want ads; I have to find a job. Due to the recent down turn in the economy, the owners of the company I worked for as a lingerie buyer decided to play with the mob in order to keep them in the lifestyle they grew accustomed. It was only a matter of time when they would be caught I do not want to be there when all that happens.

RPOV

I currently am investigating the owners of EE Martin, lingerie distributing company and their ties to the mob. I have had my company RangeMan research all the employees trying to find out if and how they are involved. I need to find my way in, while looking through the files I found it through Stephanie Michelle Plum. She is on the rise within the company their lead purchasing agent; she is also from Trenton actually a little town Chambersburg, aka 'Burg. She is also very beautiful, about 5'7" 125lbs brown curly hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I have had her under surveillance for the past two weeks. I found my opening to approach her when she was sitting in a café looking through the want ads for a job.

SPOV

While trying to figure out where I want my life to go now and what kind of job I want feel a tingle at the base of my neck. Then all of a sudden, the dinning room has gone quiet and then there is a crash of dishes. When I look up there is an Adonis standing at my table. I could only blink a couple of times to make sure this fine man was real. He gives me a dazzling smile and I can hear a few of the women around me inhale.

He extends his hand while saying "Hello my name is Carlos Mañoso, most people call me Ranger. May I sit and talk with you for a few minutes?"

As soon as I touch his hand I feel a tingle that was previously at the base of my neck has run down my arm to my hand, it was an electric feeling. "Sure, nice to meet you. What would you like to talk about?"

"I notice you seem to be on the hunt for a job. I own a security company and would like to offer you a position."

"How can you offer me a position to someone you have never met and don't know?" I ask him. Now I like a confident man but seriously does he think that is some kind of pick up line?

"Oh I know you, Stephanie Michelle Plum. Purchasing Agent for EE Martin, graduate Douglass College, mother's name is Helen and she is a homemaker in Chambersburg New Jersey, father's name is Frank and he is retired from the post office and is currently working part time as a taxi driver. You have been divorced for 3 years and currently have a hamster named Rex."

"Holy shit are you a stalker?" shit I wonder how in the hell I can get out of here and away from this gorgeous man.

"No, I own RangeMan a security company and we have been contracted from the FBI to investigate EE Martin for their ties to the mob. Through the research of the company I realized I needed to go undercover and thought you would be perfect in helping me."

"What makes you think I would help you?" I asked

"You have been a supporter to the VFW because of your father and grandfather's time in the service. You have volunteered at the nursing home before and after your grandmother lived there. You babysit not only your nieces you also help Officer Eddie Gazarra with his kids and your best friend Mary Lou Stankovic. You have ties to the community and from word on the street have a very kind heart. You are beautiful on the inside and out."

"Well that nice and all but what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to keep working for EE Martin while you are on my payroll; I need for us to be seen together as a couple. I need unrestricted and undeterred access to their offices and their homes. That will only come from access to their business parties and lunch dates while I drop you off and pick you up."

"I know the rumor going on is that they are getting in tighter with the mob and I really don't want to be apart of that will I get into trouble?" I shake my head not really wanting to be involved in all that.

"No Babe, you will have immunity." He reassures me.

"Babe?" I ask him.

"Yes, you are definitely a babe." As he says this he gives me the once over. One look from him and those damn tingly feelings run throughout my body.

"Babe, I need a favor… I need you to marry me. It's the only way this will believe able as a boyfriend it wont seem as a serious relationship in order for the owners to invite us to their functions."

"You have got to be kidding me, I am sitting here minding my own business when out of no where a beautiful man sits down and offers me a job because he needs to go all man of mystery into the company I don't want to work for anymore because something fishy is going on. On top of that, he asks me for a favor to marry him. Toto I don't think we are in Trenton anymore." I go to stand up, I have to get out of here this has to be some Twilight Zone shit.

"I know this is a lot to take in, please contact your friend Eddie and ask about Ranger Mañoso and RangeMan. Here take my business card so that you can reach me when you talk to him and think about my offer." He handed me his business card with the back of the card on top showing that he had already written his cell phone number on it. He throws a twenty on the table to cover for my coffee. Hell that is the least he could do since he has scared the living hell out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U. I have six chapters written so it is just a matter of posting them and continuing writing this out :)

Chapter 2

SPOV

I get back to my apartment and decide to call Eddie. He answers in two rings "Gazarra" I can hear the chaos in the background, his boys are having fun.

"Hey I've got a question for ya." I open.

"Hey, Steph how's it going? What you need? Wait hold on let me get a little peace from these hell hounds" That's what I love about Eddie, never beats around the bush; he is straight to the point. That's why I think he makes a great police officer and father. In the background again I can hear him 'Yo, on the phone with Aunt Steph and if you want to see her again it's best not to let her know how crazy you guys really are.'

"Really Eddie, I know they're crazy they are your kids after all." I start laughing at him.

"So what's your question?" He lets go my comment on his sanity.

"What can you tell me about Ranger Mañoso and RangeMan." I asked him.

"Damn Steph don't pull any punches do ya. Shit, ok so like Ranger he isn't one anyone messes with even down on stark street. He is one Bad Ass Mother Fucker! He spent some time in the army that's where his nickname comes from he was in the Rangers. I heard when he got out he opened up RangeMan firsts down in Miami. Now there are offices in Miami, Atlanta, Boston and here in Trenton. RangeMan does personal and professional security. I know the TPD has them on contract for some investigations and that they also work as bounty hunters believe it or not they even work with your sleaze ball cousin Vinnie. So why in the hell do you want to know about him?"

"I met him today, we talked for a bit and he used you as a reference for me to ask about."

"Yea he's a guy you don't want to fuck around with Steph. But he seems to have a decent command of his company and I know for sure he has worked with different governmental agencies, but not many people know about that so don 't go saying anything. Did he ask you out? I didn't know you were wanting to date again what with the Dickie Disaster of a marriage. Shit don't let your Ma know you want to date again she'll have you sitting down with every available bachelor in the 'Burg."

"Kind of, I just wanted to know more about him and like I said he offered you as a reference."

"I've never seen him with anyone and I know when he's around all the girls in the department start drooling. However, he treats everyone he deals with, with respect. Take it slow with him, trust your gut. You knew not to marry Dickie, but let yourself get brow beat into it by him and your Ma."

"Ok thanks Eddie, tell boys I'll see them next month. We have a date to see the Monster Rally with Mary Lou's boys and Grandma."

"Seriously Steph you're taking your Grandma? I don't know about letting the boys near her." I understand his worry, Grandma Mazur is a handful but she really wanted to see the Big Trucks and told me she'd help me with the four boys.

"They'll be fine, besides Grandma promised me she would be on her best behavior around them. Plus they are young enough that they won't be scared mentally." I confidently tell him.

"Ok, if you think you can handle them all. I'll talk to ya later it's been quiet for to long it's starting to make me nervous." Now that he mentions it this has been one of our more quiet conversations.

I start laughing at him "Ok Garazza I will talk to you later. Give the boys and Shirley my love."

I spent the rest of the night thinking about what Eddie said and how I felt while I was talking to Ranger. I hadn't decided what I wanted to do, but knew I needed more information so in the morning I called him and asked for more information in order to form my decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U. I have six chapters written so it is just a matter of posting them and continuing writing this out

Chapter 3

RPOV

I thought it would take her a few days to call me so I didn't expect the phone call I received this morning from her asking for more information. She must have gone straight home and called Eddie. I knew using him as my reference would work out, they were life long friends and he was married to her cousin. Therefore, I offered her to come to RangeMan and give her a tour of the offices.

Lester Santos, my cousin and one of the core team members buzzed my office to let me know that she was there and waiting in the entryway. Actually, his exact words were 'Yo, got a visitor and damn is she hot, wanna hook a cuz up.' I head down and get ready to convince her to let me in so that I can get the information I need and I have to admit I am looking forward to convincing her. As I told her, she is a Babe.

The elevator doors open and there she stands "Mr. Mañoso, thank you for seeing me so quickly. But I really need to know more in order to agree to do this." She extends her hand.

"No problem Babe lets go into the conference room so that we are able to brief you and then I will give you a tour of the office." I direct her into the elevator and head up back up to 5th floor to the conference room that is attached to my office. This is where we had all the information on the EE Martin case. We step off the elevator and all of the men on the floor try to get a glimpse of the woman we hope will help us out. I level a stare at each of them as we pass and they seem to get the hint and go back to work.

Once we were in the conference room, I started going through everything we have found so far on the case. She reviews the information and then looks up at me with those hypnotizing eyes. "Ok, I can see how you need to get in there but why me, and for the love of god why marriage. I don't know how this is going to work. Please explain."

She is very enchanting staring at me with those eyes, "It's easy we met at the café, just like we actually did and it will be a whirlwind of a romance. We go out to dinner tonight and by this weekend we could be married. Love at first sight as they say. If I was just your boyfriend then the owners will be suspicious of me. However, if we are married I could move more fluently through them. Not only will we be invited to their next business party but I will be seen very frequently with my new wife at the office. After all, we may be in love but we have to get to know each other so I will be there to take you out to lunch and to pick you up after work. I will play my Cuban background up a bit so that it seems that there will be difficulties in conversations but we will need to be more affectionate with each other in order for this to be believable. Do you think you can handle me touching, caressing and kissing you?" I give her a smirk. I know how I affect women, but seeing those innocent eyes widen just makes me want to take her and protect her.

"bbbut wwwhat…" she stops and collects herself "What will others know of this? Like my family and friends?"

"Babe it would be preferred if everyone thinks this is real, that way the believability of it will cross over to EE Martin. After we get what we need and put them behind bars, we can tell them the false hood was to get the bad guys. What kind of position will it put you in with your family and friends through?" That is the variable that all of this hedging on and I hate variables.

She thinks about for a few minutes finally she looks up at me to answer "Well, I think my Dad will understand after all is said and done. But I think this will open a whole can of worms for my Ma. As for my friends they support me no matter what as I do for them." She looks very concern when she was talking about her mother.

"What can of worms will this open up for your Mom?" I wanted to know any hesitations that she might have so that we can get them addressed.

"I don't know how good your research on me was, but I was married to an attorney Dickie Orr about a year into our marriage I caught him having an affair on my brand new dinning room table. My Ma was the one who pushed for the marriage and didn't really want me getting a divorce; you know what with the sanctity of marriage and all. I really didn't date much before getting married and I really haven't dated since. I think she will want to start setting me up on dates with what she will consider 'appropriate 'Burg husband'. This is something I need to face anyway, she's not to keen on the way I live my life so maybe this will give me a chance to stand on my own to feet with her." She explained.

"That sounds like you are going to do this then, will you Babe?" I ask her again.

"Yea, I'll marry you so you can infiltrate my company." She tells me, I can't help but laugh at the way she phrases it.

I gather her into my arms and decided since she just agreed to be married to me I should start easing her into kissing me. Once my lips are on hers I feel her tense by the shock of the movement but after a second or two she relaxes into the kiss that just makes me want to take the kiss deeper, so I do. After a minute I realize we both need to start breathing so I release her lips, she starts to blush. I can't decide what I want to do more, make her blush or kiss her again.

But it is too soon for either so I say to her. "Ok Babe, let's go meet the RangeMan family you will be marrying into." She chuckled at my response. As we leave the conference room I see Tank, my second in command and best friend, I nod to let him know we are a go.

"FALL IN" he bellowed like the Ranger Drill Instructor that he once was. Stephanie squeaks and hides behind me but looking around to see all the guys come towards us and get into the position of attention.

"At Ease" he commands them leaving the talking for me.

"MEN, I would like to introduce you to Stephanie Plum. She has agreed to be my wife on the EE Martin Case. I have no doubts that each and every one of you will do everything in your powers to make her feel welcome here at RangeMan while she's here."

"HOOAH" the men respond.

Tank commands them again "FALL OUT"

Once the men disperse, I show her around the building introducing to each of the men we come across. I keep my hand at the small of her back as I guide her, there is a soothing feeling come over me while I am in contact with her. Not only is it soothing it also lets the rest of the men know that she is mine. I don't want any of them hitting on her like she is just the typical girls that flow in and out of our lives.

She is so polite and welcoming when she meets them asking each of them individual questions. As is standard with these war/street harden men they don't talk much but since I gave the order for them to welcome her and her genuine care for others each of them 'chat' with her.

Before she leaves, I ask her for a date on Friday which she agrees to after we exchange our phone numbers. I give her another quick kiss before I place her into her car.


	4. Chapter 4

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U. I have six chapters written so it is just a matter of posting them and continuing writing this out

Chapter 4

SPOV

I can't believe I agreed to do this, I feel like I am free falling which is kind of nice since I have always wanted to fly since I was a little kid and tried to jump off the roof. I hope this ends better than that did, because I broke my arm when I tried to fly last time.

After meeting so many of Carlos' men, he told me it would be better for our cover if I used his name instead of his nickname Ranger, I don't think I am going to have to keep them all straight. The ones that stand out are his 'core' team and a few of the other guys.

Before I left RangeMan, Carlos asked me out for Friday night, I guess this will be the night we fall in love and get married. I am so nervous, but as he briefed me, I am to tell a few people about our date at work, plus telling my family and friends. That way when the weekend is over he can get the undercover work started.

Through out the week I started spreading the word about my upcoming date. It helped that I had already talked to Eddie and was able to use that he knew Carlos to appease my mother. The girls didn't believe me when I told them how good looking Carlos is but I knew they would eventually meet him even if they didn't.

Mary Lou helped me pick out an outfit for the date so off to mall we went for some serious shopping. I was being picky because I knew this would be my non wedding dress and I wanted to look good. I didn't want to wear white, because that is Captain Obvious, the other colors just didn't seem to work knowing what I would eventually that evening.

But I found my dress in Nordstrom, it is a simple David Meister black v-neck sheath, but has this silver thread and sequin-infused lace over lay that makes the dress pop. I really splurged when I found a pair of Manolo Blahnik 'Chaos Cuff' shoes. Dress and shoes ended up costing over $1,200. Luckily, I had new underwear, samples from one of the granny panty designers. He is thinking of opening his own line and asked if I would wear them and see how I liked them.

Friday comes I tell the girls about the dress and shoes I got for the date. I think it goes to show how interested I am in Carlos. Honestly, I can't remember ever being kissed like he did when I agreed to this plan of his. Every time he touched me, it was as if little electric shocks went through my body. It has been a few years since I have been in a romantic relationship. I hope my Hungarian hormones won't say 'fuck it' and jump the man. I don't think that is what he has in mind when he asked me to do this.

Friday night I am still pulling myself together when there is a knock on the door. I guess its show time.

I open the door to see a mouth watering sight, Carlos in is RangeMan uniform is quite a site to behold but damn in a custom made suit the man inconceivably handsome. He handed me a bouquet of beautiful flowers as he stepped inside. "Thank you, they are beautiful"

"Babe, I knew you were beautiful when I saw your file. When I meet and talked to you were gorgeous. But now standing here, knowing how kind you were to my men and helpful you are in helping me, knowing how sensual that kiss was and how erotic you look in that dress I have to say I am awe-inspired by you." If his words weren't enough to melt my panties the kiss that he laid on me unquestionably scorched my panties off, it was knee buckling kiss.

"Wow" after a minute of being in his arms and trying to catch my breath I took a step back. I gather my wits about me "Since you are my non fiancé would you like to meet Rex?"

I can tell by the look in his eyes that he was just as affected by that last kiss as I was, thank god I would hate to be the only one on horny island. I take him into the kitchen and do the introductions "Carlos I would like for you to meet the main man in my life Rex. Rex I would like to introduce you to my non fiancé, Carlos Mañoso." Rex peeks his head out of his soup can and Carlos just nods at him.

"Babe are you ready to head out?" he gestures to the door.

"Sure but do you want to tell me where we are going?" I am usually a curious person I like knowing what is happening.

He flashes me another of his brilliant white smiles "Where else would I take an incredible woman lie you but to NYC."

"Sounds good" I tell him as I grab my wrap and clutch on our way out to lock my front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U. I have six chapters written so it is just a matter of posting them and continuing writing this out

Chapter 5

RPOV

This woman is getting under my skin; she is incredible but much as I don't want to start anything long term with her I hope that we are both going to be able to give into this sexual attraction that is flowing between us. I have never felt such a pull for someone as I do for her.

The hour drive to New York is relatively peaceful; she is watching the sights fly by us as I am in my driving zone making sure we aren't being followed. I pull up to the restaurant 'One if by Land, Two if by Sea'. I called earlier this week and reserved the Constitution Room and pre selected our menu.

Once we were shown to our table, which was the table set up in the room and it was placed in front of the fireplace Steph looked up with questions in her eyes. "I thought we could use a little privacy while we get to know one another and I thought you deserved to be spoiled a bit." I figured this would explain why there is only one table.

"Thank you, but that was way too generous of you, please you didn't have to go to all that trouble for me." She takes my hand trying to get me to understand.

"No that is where you are wrong, you deserve to be spoiled not only for agreeing to put your life through this disruption but because you have a kind soul. I am going to enjoy spoiling you during our time together. So hold on Ms Plum we are going to be for on heck of a ride." I gave her hand a squeeze back and a wicked smile.

Our meal was very enjoyable but I think it was because of her. We talked long into the night; at midnight it was clear that the wait staff wanted to go home so we moved the evening to the most important part of the plan, our wedding be it as it may. I drove us out to Connecticut to our contact, I am not to sure about him; he is Lester's contact through his father's side of the family.

Once we get to the contact's home, I knock on the door and I can hear the conversation about who will be answering the door. As the discussion continues a young girl about 16 years old with long dark hair and bright blue eyes answered the door. "Good Evening, I believe Judge Gilmore is expecting us, my name is Carlos Mañoso and this is Stephanie Plum."

"Oh yes please come in, I am the Judge's granddaughter you can call me Rory, we were just in the sitting room. May I take your wrap and purse Ms. Plum?"

"Thank you Rory, that is very kind of you to offer." Steph hands over belongs to the girl then we move to the sitting room.

"Grandpa, Grandma, Mom this is Carlos Mañoso and Stephanie Plum. Mr. Mañoso, Ms. Plum I am pleased to introduce my grandparents the Honorable Judge Richard and Emily Gilmore and my mother Lorelai Gilmore." This girl has a quiet poise and is very well spoken, just as I would assume a family member of a Judge to be.

"Thank you Rory, it is very nice to meet you, please come in, may I get you a drink?" The Judge is a very tall-distinguished man; I would say he is roughly 6'5" and that Rory and her mother got her blue eyes from him. Emily Gilmore is a foot shorter than her husband is and has a no none sense demeanor about her. "Yes please come in and make your self comfortable, Richard makes a lovely martini."

"Thank you it is a pleasure to meet all of you. You have an incredible home; you will have to forgive me if I get a little distracted by all the lovely details. Thank you for the offer of a drink however Carlos took me for a very surperb dinner and I could not eat or drink another thing." I have heard that the 'Burg prided itself on their manners but seeing Stephanie in this kind of setting makes me realize that while people put up such a false front she was genuinely pleased to meet everyone and truly liked their home.

"Mr. Mañoso, can I offer you a drink?" I was offered again.

"No thank you Your Honor, I apologize for the lateness of our arrival however it was necessary. Has Lester explained what we need and why?"

"Yes and I have explained it all to my family. They have insisted that they take this under their wings and they have set it up to be very believable. Now Emily and Lorelai will be the witnesses to your false wedding. I have also asked Rory to take pictures. She is a journalist and photographer for her school paper, so I have no doubt that the pictures will turn out to be very lovely. Now let's go into my office to get the paperwork done, and then Emily thought the 'ceremony' can be done outside in her garden, her and the girls have been working on to get it ready for you both."

Stephanie spoke up with her usual graciousness. "Oh thank you but you all didn't need to go to all that trouble.

Lorelai spoke up, this isn't any trouble if you want trouble you should come to Stars Hollow during one of Kirks film premiers. Truly an experience you will remember for the rest of your life because trust me you will have some serious nightmares. No this was my mother letting me loose in her garden after our Friday night dinners. This has to be one of the best times I have had here with my parents in the house.

"LORELAI" both of the elder Gilmores exclaim.

Judge Gilmore takes over the conversation, "Yes Lorelai, you and Rory did a beautiful job, now let's get the paperwork over with so that we can all enjoy it."

We head into his study and I have to admit I am impressed with the books that he has collected. When Rory enters the room she let out a content sigh, I look over at Babe and her jaw drops. "Sir your collection is incredible."

He smirks at her "Yes, I am very found of a few of these and have been fortunate that Rory has followed in my love of the written word. Thus giving me a chance to hunt down other books, she even got me…"

"Richard, I don't think our company wants to spend the next week while you indulge in your books. Please let's get the business portion done first so that we are able to enjoy our daughter and granddaughters hard work."

"Quite right Emily, I apologize everyone."

After a few minutes those of us that need to signed the license have, mainly so that a copy of it will be left on the xerox machine at EE Martin, leaving a hint about our marriage to the employees there so there will be no question of the validity of this marriage. We head to the back yard, Stephanie gasps "This is perfect, I couldn't imagine anything lovelier. Thank you so much for all that you have done for us, even though you don't know us. Thank you!" She then turns to the Gilmores and hugs each of them.

I have to admit it was very elegant, the trees had soft lights through out them, and the flowers had a soft bloom and dew upon them. The walkways were lit with small lanterns but at the end was a small gazebo adorned with flowers and the same soft lights that are in the trees. This non-marriage may be due to a case but this was a very lovely photo backdrop.

The Judge got into position to officiate while, Mrs. Gilmore stood next to Stephanie and Lorelai stood next to me. Rory walked around taking pictures while Judge Gilmore recited a poem about marriage as I stood in front of Stephanie holding her hands and looking into her eyes that you think can see your soul. The ruse of a wedding continued as Mrs. Gilmore handed my ring to Stephanie and she placed it on my left ring finger. I followed her moves while I took her ring from Lorelai and placed it on my Babe's left finger. Finally Judge Gilmore pronounced us Man and Wife and I leaned in to take my 'wife's' lips we share a kiss that is soft but has a world of hope that I never thought could be.


	6. Chapter 6

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U. I have six chapters written so it is just a matter of posting them and continuing writing this out

Chapter 6

SPOV

I'm married, well not really but it really felt like we are. Wow, I can't believe how incredible the garden is and that kiss it was perfect but bittersweet. This amazing man has already done so much for me in one night making me feel truly special, but this is just a ruse not a real relationship. I am going to have to make sure I keep my self in check so that I don't go down the rabbit hole of lust and want with him.

After the Gilmores had congratulated us on our 'wedding' Lorelai offered us our 'honeymoon' it seems that she owns an inn in the little town of Stars Hollow called the DragonFly. We have a room reserved for the two of us. We said our thank you's and good bye's and headed out to the inn per her directions to Carlos.

Just like earlier, Carlos was in his zone while we drove the half hour to the younger Gilmore's town. When we got off the parkway, I could not help feel like a tourist as my head whipped around trying to take in all the quaintness that the little town of Stars Hollow had to offer.

When Carlos spoke I jumped a little because I so concentrated on seeing all that I could, "Babe, we can look around tomorrow if you want, no need to break your neck trying to see it all."

"Yea, that sounds good, thanks" I snuggled into my seat a little bit feeling the weight of the day as I closed my eyes.

It must not have taken long before I knew it, Carlos had the car parked and opened my car door. I must have missed where Lorelai gave him the key to our room when he effortlessly used it while I was still in his arms. I could feel I when I was carried inside maybe it was coincidence the way he held me but I felt electricity run through out my body when crossed the threshold. Damn the strength this man must have is awe-inspiring. I couldn't believe how comfortable I could snuggle into a well sculpted muscular chest I actually feel back to sleep.

I woke in that same comfortably strong arms that carried me into the room I am certainly appreciating the feeling of being in his arms. This is dangerous, very dangerous I could get use to this feeling. Mother Nature has reared her head and I have got to go to the bathroom. I extracted myself out of his arms and I am thankful that I was still in last nights clothes and made my way to the bathroom.

In the corner of the bathroom, I noticed an overnight bag. I hope he doesn't think I'm snooping but I have got to freshen up. This bag was filled with everything I would need; clothes, beauty products, even shoes. I take a hot shower and try to come to grips with all that has happened while the water beats down on my body:

I met a beautiful man.

He wanted to marry me in order to find the mob connections with my employers.

He took me to an incredible diner where we talked and ate scrumptious food.

After dinner, he took me to a Judge's house where we had a lovely fake wedding.

Now I am in a hotel room with a gorgeous man who is my 'supposed' husband.

Damn Plum, you really know how to get yourself into some serious hi-jinks. Ok so how do I rein in my feelings, it is a little like I'm some fictional character in some book. Mysterious dangerous man sweeps girl off her feet in a world of espionage. Sigh. Time to toughen up, this isn't fiction this is my life. No matter how incredible he is, he isn't here for me, he's here for a job. Hunkyness and hornyness aside I need to play my part of wife, without actually being his wife. I can do this, if I can face down Dickie and his humptress I can do this, that's right ladies and gentleman not only does she sell panties she can pull hers up and not fall in love with tall, dark and yummy.

I get dressed and pull myself together and face my so called husband with my new resolve not to fall in love with him. I walk into the bedroom and poof there figuratively goes my mentally big girl panties I just pulled up. Carlos is doing push ups in his boxers, holy fuck how can anyone think let alone breath with him doing that I just stand and stare at his rippling muscles while he flips over and starts doing sit ups.

"Are you done in there?" he asks me while nodding towards the bathroom.

"Oh, yea um. Sure it's all yours." I try to shake off that incredibly erotic memory of him and his muscles in all their glory I am so going to use it when I get back to my shower massager.

Fifteen minutes later, he comes out of the bathroom ready to conquer the day. Dressed all in black again but with an understated elegance, he's not in the cargos and BAMF gear like he was at RangeMan.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Always, let's go explore this little town." heading towards the bedroom door, I defiantly need some fresh air, because I can smell him and everything I have seen it's hitting too many of my senses to keep my Hungarian hormones under control.


	7. Chapter 7

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another verison on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U.

Chapter 7

RPOV

I hear her in the shower and can just imagine that hot little body of hers with soap running down her breast. Shit shake it off Mañoso, I am sure seeing me fully aroused will not be conducive to the job. The only way I can work some of this tension off is by doing some PT. So I start busting out the push and sit ups.

When I am done and have better control of my body. I see her standing there watching me with a glazed look in her eyes, Dios she is too much.

I nod towards the bathroom and ask her "Are you done in there?"

She shakes her head "Oh, yea um. Sure it's all yours."

It can get ready in a short amount of time, but today I take a little extra time in a cold shower trying to wipe that look of lust in her eyes out of my short-term memory. Fifteen minutes has me ready and back into the bedroom.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her.

"Always, let's go explore this little town." she turns and leaves the bedroom. Thank God because I don't know how much longer I can be in the room with her and not devour every inch of her creamy skin.

After a brief conversation with Lorelai at the front desk, she tells us that we have to go try Luke's Diner and gives us directions.

"What do you say to a drive over there?" she asks.

"No, I didn't get a chance to go for my run this morning so we will walk." I tell her.

"Fine, but you owe me, exercise is not part of vocabulary." she walks off in a huff.

Great not even fake married for 24 hours and I have pissed her off, this is going to be a great.

Twenty minutes later we are in the town center looking around, "Ohhh there's such cute shops here, can we go look after we get something to eat?" She looks up at me with her blue eyes filled with excitement.

"Babe, lets see first then we will see how we feel." When we get to the diner, I see Rory sitting at the counter. We walk in and all conversations stops, taken in my surroundings and I see all eyes on the two of us. I guide Stephanie to an empty table, once we sit the conversations resume.

I hand her a menu, "Oh I hope they have some doughnuts here and I really need some coffee if we're going to walk around later."

"Babe, that stuff will kill you." As soon as I say that, I hear a loud gasp.

"Mr. Mañoso, how can you speak such blasphemy about something as sacred as coffee?" Rory asks me.

A man in a flannel shirt interrupts her, "Rory listen to the man he obviously knows what he's talking about."

"LUKE! That's so not right, now please I need a cup to go… PLEASE, I've got to go to Chilton for a meeting with Paris and I really need some of your ever so delicious coffee to make it through it and Mr. and Mrs. Mañoso were up late last night and I am sure they need some caffeine too, please Luke."

"Fine Rory, folks let me get her a cup so she will quit begging, just like her mother this one."

A bright smile on Rory, "Thanks Lukey"

"Enjoy Stars Hallow Mr. and Mrs. Mañoso." she waves her good-bye when the man in flannel, I am assuming is the owner, Luke comes over.

"What can I get you?" he asks.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have any doughnuts would you?"

"No, but we do have a cheese Danish." I just shake my head.

"Oh, that sounds great, can I get that plus a cheese omelet and some hash browns. Plus a cup of coffee, Rory was right I could some caffeine."

As he is writing her order down I lean over and whisper "Babe, I can work all that off of you if you want." I saw her shiver.

Luke interrupted "And for you?"

"Egg white veggie omelet, a side of fruit, wheat toast and a cup of black coffee." I ordered.

He pips up "Lady are you sure you don't want what he's having?"

"No thank you, I like to enjoy my food and that did not sound appetizing." She gives him a big smile.

I take her hand into mine and am amazed by the differences of the size and color. Her long fingers wrap around mine. We sit in a comfortable silence as we both are taking in the local people. This town definitely has some strange people, but it they all seem to mesh well.

Twenty minutes later our food is delivered and Stephanie attacks her food with pure joy. The sounds of her moans will haunt my dreams tonight. I am barely keeping control, it seems that this woman is my own tauntress over my libido.

I try to focus on my food in order to keep my mind and body off of her and her noises. The food was enjoyable and in twenty minutes we both finish. Stephanie leans back in her seat and rubs her belly. "So tell me about your family" Shit I did not want to get into this.


	8. Chapter 8

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to AMy Sherman-Palladino I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U.

Chapter 8

SPOV

After an excruciating walk into town it was a damn good thing I had the view of his spectacular ass to keep me motivated for most of the walk, at least until we got to the town center. It was so cute and picturesque, like from some Normal Rockwell painting.

We got to Luke's Diner and had the strangest conversations about coffee and real food. Evidently, in order having that hot body that Carlos has he has to eat yucky food. Meh, what can I say I was blessed with Hungarian genes I can eat what I want and barely gain any weight. My best friend Mary-Lou grumbles at me that I am a lucky bitch… Oh well.

After a great breakfast, I rub my belly while I was thinking that I am a little thrown about how much he knows about me. I decided to try to even the playing field a little and I would ask something about my non-husband that seemed harmless "So tell me about your family?" The look of horror flashed across his face before his blank face that he usually wares was back in place.

"Not much to tell Babe. How about you tell me more about your family? When do you want to talk to them about our marriage?" huh, he didn't answer my question, he's trying to divert my attention. However, he did pay our bill and offer me his hand to help me out of my chair again I think this was a diversionary tactic.

"Um, I guess we could go to dinner at my parents' house tonight, I hope you are ready for the craziness that is my family. Is there anyone that we should tell on your side about our 'marriage'?" Let's see if he reverts again… We walked out of the diner and towards the town square.

"My men at RangeMen already know what's going on so I am good. Babe, I am sure they aren't that crazy and if they are I can handle it. What time do we need to be there for dinner?" Well he answered but it wasn't in detail but he did answer so that's a start.

"I suggest we get there at 5:59 and 50 seconds, any earlier we will be sucked into the chaos." Yup the later we get there towards dinner time the shorter time of a visit and that is just a smart decision.

"Then we will leave here by 1400 hours, that way we can check in at RangeMan. But until then we have a few hours and I do believe you would like to look around the shops here?"

"1400 Hours?" What the hell time of day is that?

His lips curled up in amusement but went back to being blank when he spoke, "2 p.m. Babe"

"Oh, ok let's go shop till we drop." Why didn't he just say so, as if it's so hard to say 2.

"Babe don't forget we still have to walk back to the car so maybe we should stop shopping a bit before then, true?"

"Yea Yea.. You owe me more shopping then since it was your idea to walk." I told him with my hands on my hips.

"I'll see what I can do Babe." a smirk on his full lips as he guides me towards the first store.

With gifts for my family, friends and the guys I met at RangeMan we headed back to the Inn around 1 so that we could check out. We gave our thanks and said our goodbyes to Lorelai before we got on the road back to Trenton; it's going to take about 3 hours to get there. So far, it has been a nice day, I had fun with Carlos he has a sharp sense of humor that I really enjoyed.

We pulled into RangeMan and I could see the smiling faces of Bobby, Lester and Tank coming out of the stairwell. HA BLT, Bobby, Lester and Tank… that is funny, I leaned over to tell Carlos. He started chuckling as he parked the car but as he got out of the car his blank face was back into it's usual position.

We went up the fifth floor Tank and Carlos went into his office but Bobby and Lester directed me to the break room. I handed out the souvenirs from our time in Connecticut and spent some time getting to know these guys. It was a very warm feeling being surrounded by all of these good-looking men.

Lester was in the middle of a racy story about two sorority sisters he met at the club last week that I couldn't help but giggle at when I felt a tingle at the base of my neck, I looked up and saw Carlos in the doorway observing all of us talking. When his eyes met mine I couldn't help but smile.

He interrupted the story by asking me if I was ready to go to my parent's. "I am only if you are, but don't hold my family against me like I said it will be a little crazy."

Again, he reached his hand for mine, it was very comforting that he didn't let go of it until he opened the car door for me to get into. Once he got into the drivers seat he reached for my hand again. I felt like I should brief him more on what tonight is going to involve but I didn't have the heart to let go of the great day we've had so far.

In no time he was parking the Porsche in front of my parent house, like some kind of homing signal my Mom and Grandma were waiting for us on the front stoop. Carlos walked around the car like the gentleman he is, when I stood out of the car I whispered to him, "I'm sorry for tonight."

He continued to hold my hand but gave it a little squeeze as we started walking up to the front door.

Mom and Grandma stood back into the house in order for us to enter. I guess Mom took the privacy from the neighbors to start in on me, "Stephanie Michelle Plum, who is this man? What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into now? Jesus, Mary and Joseph why can't you just settle down with a good 'Burg boy?"


	9. Chapter 9

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U.

Chapter 9

RPOV

As soon as I asked if Steph was ready for her parents, I could see the tension in her shoulders, I kept hold of her hand that simple act seemed to relax her a little bit. I don't understand how knowing me in such a short time would relax her or bring her comfort but it does I can sense it. However, why would she need it, especially when it comes to her family?

I do not talk about my family, ever. I am glad that I was able to lead the conversation away from that particular topic. I thought families were suppose to be loving, but to cause this tension in her I have to say I am not looking forward to tonight. She may not be my real wife but I do not want anything to hurt her. She is instrumental in getting this case closed and I will support her as I would any of my men, well in this case woman.

Pulling up to the house, I notice two women standing in the doorway, interesting. I parked the Porsche and come around to open Steph's door to help her out of the car. I hear her whisper that she's sorry about this evening. This does not raise my expectations of this dinner, I keep a hold of her hand, and she can borrow my strength if she needs it.

The women, who I deduce is Steph's mother and grandmother, step back into the house then the mother starts verbally assaulting my Babe. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, who is this man? What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into now? Jesus, Mary and Joseph why can't you just settle down with a good 'Burg boy?"

"Mom can we go in and see Daddy so that I can introduce everyone?" Steph gestures into further than the house.

We walk into the living room and her father is sitting in a lazy boy in front of the TV. He looks up and see's Steph walk in the smile on his face from seeing her is one of pure joy, he loves her. Maybe this evening won't be a total disaster, hopefully I can focus Babe on her father and not the shrew of her mother. "Mom, Daddy, and Grandma I would like to introduce you to Carlos Mañoso. Carlos, I would like to present my parents; Helen and Frank Plum and my grandmother, Edna Mazur." After a round of handshakes, I can already tell that Mr. Plum has a firm handshake; Mrs. Plum's handshake was that of a limp fish. Now Mrs. Mazur took my hand and pulled her body closer to mine so that her left hand could grab my ass. I grab her frisky hand and pull both hands together in mine to keep her under control then placed a kiss on the top of each hand. That is as far as I am allowing an elderly woman come to my body, I am going to have to keep her in my sight.

Mr. Plum indicates the sofa "Come let's talk for a moment, Helen I am sure the roast can wait for a few minutes while we meet Pumpkins young man." His wife let out a very loud sigh then made her displeasure known vocally when she sat down with a loud harumph. This is not going to go well with Mrs. Plum's disdain out on display so I make sure I have Babe's hand in mine. I know she is in-between a rock and hard place. Steph is having to deal with this because of my case I will support her. "So tell me Pumpkin how did you two meet? Since you bring Carlos over here are we to assume he's your boyfriend?" Wow, I can see how Steph is just like her father, he doesn't pull any punches.

I look over to Steph to let her know I'm going to be answering by squeezing her hand, "Mr. Plum, I meet your daughter a few days ago in cafe. She let me take her to dinner last night in New York City and we had a wonderful evening. I can't begin to tell you what I feel for her, we were caught up into each other and we decided to get married." I took a moment to let them come to terms with what I just told them.

It did not take long for a response, her mother erupted, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING STEPHANIE? I know you weren't thinking, yes I know you never think, you're just a stupid girl who can't do what is expect of her. What a waste of a daughter."

As soon as the words were out of Mrs. Plum's mouth two things happen at the same time; Mr. Plum and Mrs. Mazur yelled out the same thing "HELEN!" while I stood quickly in a defensive position. One of mine was being threatened and the enemy would have to go through me in order to get to what is mine. Evidently, this just provoked Helen even further, "Are you some kind of thug? Going to attack me in my own home? Frank do something about this thug."

I stood to my full height since we weren't in any physical danger, "Me a thug you are nothing but an emotional bully. You speak of attacking someone yet you attack your own daughter in her childhood home, what kind of mother are you?" This woman has been hitting at my temper even before I got here. I assume she is the reason for Steph's tension earlier today. I look down and see tears in my Babe's eyes.

That was it, the last straw, I reach down for Steph, I pull her to me and we start walking out of the house. Before I can get her in the car, I hear a voice calling out to us. "Pumpkin wait..."


	10. Chapter 10

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U.

Chapter 10

SPOV

DANGER, WILL ROBINSON, DANGER! That saying from the TV show, Lost in Space was on a constant loop in my head this whole evening. Except it was DANGER, STEPHANIE PLUM, DANGER!

Daddy seemed to take to Carlos, but I knew the nice vibe he was trying to incur for the evening was short lived. My mother is going to loose her mind when she finds out that I 'married' someone I know she will deem as being unworthy of the 'Burg. I really don't know how she could judge Carlos as unworthy, he owns his own business and is hot as hell to boot. Side tracking yourself there Plum, focus on the train wreck that is about to happen.

When Carlos indicated that he wanted to tell them about our non-marriage I just held my breath bracing myself for the impact of my mother. I have to say I am a little surprised that she let out that much venom out, she usually only does it while it's just her and I. I should have developed thicker skin where she is concern, but the fact that she is letting out her contempt for me in front of Daddy, Grandma and Carlos is hitting below the belt. Damn when I thought she couldn't get any more vicious, here she is landing her blows for the family and a stranger to see. I wonder how much hooch she is 'tippling'.

I didn't expect to see Carlos jump to my defense, I didn't want him to have to witness my humility delivered to me as usual by my mother. But he did, he put me behind him and took a protective stances. Once he determined that the physical threat wasn't there Carlos changed his demeanor and told my mother off, never before has anyone ever protected me like this when it comes to my mother. As soon as he saw the tears in my eyes, he swept me into his arms and we left my parents house.

Before we got to the Porsche, I hear my Daddy calling for me "Pumpkin wait…" I turned to see him open his arms for me as he did when I was a little girl. I ran straight into those arms that have comforted me all my life. He spoke softly to me, "Oh pumpkin I'm so sorry, you are NOT stupid. You understand me, you are brilliant, your mother is wrong oh so wrong. You are wonderful; you have a kind heart and generous soul. You are gorgeous not just because you are a pretty girl but because of your heart and soul shines from within. That is what the rest of us get to see, we gravitate to you just to be in your presences to have a moment or two in your light. Your mother is jealous of you pay her no attention. You are my Pumpkin and I am very proud of you and if you believe that your young man will make you happy then I give you both my blessing."

"Oh Daddy" I just hugged him tighter and cried.

After a few minutes I calmed down, I can't lie to Daddy. I have to tell him the truth, "Daddy we need to tell you what's really going on. But I can't do it here, not now, not after..."

He didn't let me get a chance to finish my sentence "You tell me when and where and I'll meet up the two of you."

I looked up to Carlos, he had an odd look on his face but he took a second to reply to my unasked question "How about we try dinner again, this time it will be at RangeMan and I have to ask of you that your wife or mother-in-law not come. Do you need directions?"

"I have lived in Trenton all my life and I drive a taxi, I can find it. Take care of my Pumpkin son." A shudder went through Carlos and what I know of the man I know it was involuntary, he's always in control. Daddy then focused his attention back to me, "Pumpkin, what do you say; same bat time, but maybe a different bat channel?" Daddy and I always watched Batman re-runs when I was growing up, I can't believe he remembered.

"You better believe it!" I answered. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and one last squeeze of a hug before he opened the car door for me to get in. After he closed the door Daddy extended his hand to Carlos, they shook hands and my Daddy patted Carlos on his back at the same time, like some kind of weird man hug.

As we drove away, I waved at Daddy until I couldn't see him anymore. I didn't know how to broach the subject of what happened this evening so I let the silence fill the car. It wasn't awkward, I was just trying to wrap my head around what I was going to say to Carlos, beyond an apology.

We got to RangeMan, Carlos parked the car but before we got out of it, he turned to look at me. "We didn't get to eat, let's see if Ella, my housekeeper, has left anything in the fridge for us to eat. If not I am sure she can whip something up quickly."

"Sure, but can it not be twigs and berries? I think I need something a little more soul fortifying." I smiled at him.

We made our way up to the seventh floor, which housed his apartment. It was impeccably decorated; the apartment looked like it came out of a modern design magazine.

He guided me towards the kitchen, Carlos opened the fridge and boy was it bare. Then we both started looking through the cabinets and didn't really find anything for dinner. I we exchanged a look, "Well I guess we are a go for Ella. Could you point me in the direction of the restroom?" I am sure I looked like a drowned raccoon; I really needed to wash my face.

He pointed out towards the end of a hallway. While I made myself presentable, Carlos called Ella for dinner. Bye the time I got the streams of mascara off my cheeks dinner had already been brought in, Carlos was setting it all out on the kitchen breakfast bar.

Huh, we are eating dinner at the breakfast bar, wonder how they called it breakfast bar, are you only allowed to eat breakfast there? UGH so can't get myself sidetracked again, but hey at least this time it's not about Carlos abs-tacular body. Shit am I drooling? Did he see me drool, maybe I can play it off like I was drool over the food and not him. Yea that's totally believable I mean the food does smell totally yummy.

After we ate dinner in relative quiet, except the noises I made on my appreciation of the tasty food. What? I can't help it if Ella is a genius when it comes to food. The quiet remained until dessert, Carlos approached a subject I hadn't thought about, "Steph, you know now that we are married we will have to keep up appearances. You are going to have to move into RangeMan."


	11. Chapter 11

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U.

Chapter 11

RPOV

It was a very surreal moment watching Babe in her father's arms; he whispered words of comfort to her as she cried. I have never witnessed that kind of love a parent has for their child as I am right now. I understand her wanting to tell her father the truth about our so-called marriage, but after this evening I want that conversation to happen on my turf under my control. I let her father know that we will meet her and that it will only consist of him.

I would have chuckled about him being a cabbie if I hadn't been so thrown when he called me 'Son'. I haven't been called that in so long, no now is not the time to think about the past now is the time to work this case and only this case.

Dios, I am back to being amused by this father/daughter duo what with the Batman reference it brings back my past. Batman was my favorite superhero as a kid, I can kind of relate to what Bruce went through. As I was lost in thought, Steph got into the car with the help of her father. Mr. Plum then shook my hand again and patted my back with a show of acceptance.

I allow myself only the time it takes to drive back to RangeMan to think further on this evening events. All thoughts lead me to re-establish that this is about the job, no matter how this woman stirs the desire in me, or how her father is so accepting of me.

I hear her stomach start to grumble so I mention getting something to eat here. After rummaging through my kitchen, it was decided that we would have Ella bring us something to eat.

As if this day has not been horrible enough, now I need to approach the subject of Steph living here. During dinner she tortured me with her little moans, I can just imagine those sounds coming from her when she is underneath me. Damn, she is a distraction get your head back into the game Mañoso.

During dessert I begin the conversation, there is nothing like getting straight to the point, "Steph, you know now that we are married we will have to keep up appearances. You are going to have to move into RangeMan."

"What?" She squeaked, "You want me to live here with you? I… I… I don't know if I can. I mean its one thing to fake marry you, it's another thing for us to live together." Her big blue eyes show her turmoil.

She has already given so much of herself. She has agreed to and has gone through our fake wedding then she had to face down her bitch of a mother. I just hope this latest requirement won't be her breaking point.

"Unfortunately I don't have any apartments open on the 4th floor for you to utilize, but I do have a guest bedroom in my apartment. You will have your own space and I will be busy working on the case so it won't be as if you will see me to much. Plus I have the bonus to entice you with Ella; you seemed to enjoy her cooking."

She eats her dessert with a few more torturous moans, she neither looks at me nor seems to acknowledge what I just said until she finishes. With a small but decisive voice she nods and says "Ok"

She took a steadying breath she asks, "What do I do after this is all said and done? Where will I go, what will I do?"

After a few minutes of my own contemplation, I answer her, "That all depends on you Stephanie. Is being a lingerie purchaser something you always dreamed of doing?" She shook her head to admit that was not her dream.

"You can use the time you spend here to figure out your dreams and how to achieve them. While you are here you will be living rent free, plus you will be getting a percentage of the fee that we will be charging the government when the case is completed. Therefore, you will have some money to help make your dreams become a reality. This doesn't have to be a bad situation Babe, we will make it work out for you, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U.

Chapter 12

SPOV

"You can use the time you spend here to figure out your dreams and how to achieve them. While you are here you will be living rent free, plus you will be getting a percentage of the fee that we will be charging the government when the case is completed. Therefore, you will have some money to help make your dreams become a reality. This doesn't have to be a bad situation Babe, we will make it work out for you, I promise." Those words that Carlos spoke to me earlier tonight haunted me.

However, for now I am curled up in the guest bedroom, I called out of work for a personal day and tomorrow the guys at RangeMan go and help me pack my apartment.

I am wake for most of the night my mind taunting me with questions; what do I want? What are my dreams? At this point, I do not know I don't think I have ever known.

It has have always tried to do what was expect of me; go to school, get married, have 2.5 kids, live forever and ever in the 'Burg. So that is what I tried to do, I went to school granted my grades weren't that great but I went. I got married to my the guy my mother picked for me, again that didn't work out to well, it worked out great for the Dickester and Slut-o-rama. With that disaster I didn't get to have the 2.5 kids (I want to know how you pop out a half a kid, I mean I get the 2 portion of 2.5 but that .5 always had me wondering? And what half is it that you pop out? Top? Bottom? The left side of the kid? Or the right side? What the hell couldn't I just round up and have 3 or round down and have 2? Poor .5 kid he or she is gonna have one hell of a life.)

Is doing what's expect of you suppose to get you that happy feeling? That feeling of exhilaration that I got when I tried to fly when I was a kid off the roof of my parents house? How do you juggle that of what others wants/needs in with your own? Does it have to be an either/or situation?

Hell on top of all this soul searching and philosophizing, his words isn't the only thing about today that is running rampant in thoughts. I think it's a repeat of what I was thinking earlier today. What was with my mother? She has never accosted me in front of Daddy. It wouldn't have been proper to behave in such a way in front of a stranger. She was brutal tonight; I wonder what Daddy and Grandma are handling her.

I toss, I turn, I think, repeat; I toss, I turn, I think, repeat, it's an evil cycle. This is how I spend the night no rest for the wicked. Oh and am I having wicked thoughts of Mr. Mocha. Closing my eyes and I can visualize him in his boxers, I can still feel his lips on mine from our kiss at our non-wedding. Within the same thoughts of his physicality, I can see the man behind the muscle. He stood up to my monster, my mother he is spectacular..

This is all too much, I have to get to sleep as I look at the clock, it's 2 in the morning. If I fall asleep now I can get maybe 6 hours of sleep. If that isn't enough sleep then dear, beautiful caffeine should do the trick. I close my eyes one more time and will my brain to denial land for the remainder of the evening.

I am blessed out in the world of the Sandman, I feel something on my cheek, I swat it away. I feel it again so I snuggle down into the bed and pull the comforter tighter around me. I hear a chuckle, "Babe, its 8:30 it's time to get up."

"No, too early go back to bed." UGH, sleep good.

"No Babe, it's time to get up so that we can get you packed and moved in." he pulls at the comforter.

"Later, sleep now, pack later." The comforter was ripped from my body, this is so not happening.

"Go Away!"

"No, get up." He ordered.

"Listen you may be the head honcho here, and you may be my pretend husband but I'll be damn if you're gonna tell me I can't sleep some more. I had a shit night and barely got any sleep, so fuck off and let me sleep some more." I took the comforter back from his grasp and curled back into bed. Sleep what was so hard for him to understand that I just wanted a little more sleep.

For the second time this morning the comforter was ripped from me, I was thrown over his shoulder and he continued to walk towards the bathroom. He opened the shower door sat me down on the seat in there, walked out but not before turning on the cold water.

"SON OF A BITCH! Who in the fuck do you think you are?" I was in full-blown rhino mode. He left the bathroom without acknowledging anything I said.

He wants me up, well I'm up now, fucker and I am going to take my sweet ass time getting ready! He will not order me around, I had enough of that from my mother, I will not take it from my non-husband. Asshole! Hour and twenty minutes later I walk out washed, shaved, plucked, lotioned, painted (Yup even did my nails), my hair beautifully conquered and dressed. I look at him hoping I can give the 'Burg death glare, then I speak "Since you ever so charmingly woke me this morning, I will accept an apology breakfast."

The left corner of his lips rose, "Ella left you a something in the oven. You now have 10 minutes to eat, I suggest you hurry."

"You do realize I am not one of your men, right?"

"Oh Babe, I realize your not a man, but you are here for a case, a case that you agreed to work on for me. You will be getting paid for this job, therefore I am your boss. And this job has a deadline, and I will do whatever is necessary to complete this job, even if that means using creative means to get you up for the day."

I turn sharply and head to the kitchen to eat when I hear his next 'command' "8 minutes."

What happened to the guy who stood up for me? What happened to the guy I spent yesterday with? What have I gotten myself involved in, FUCK!


	13. Chapter 13

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U.

A/N 2: Thank you Margaret for letting borrower your idea machine, aka brain, for getting this chapter how I want it! Muy apreciado amigo!

A/N 3: Military time:

0500 – 5 a.m.

0700 – 7 a.m.

1030 – 10:30 a.m.

1500 – 3 p.m.

1800 – 6 p.m.

Chapter 13

RPOV

Last night I had a coming to Jesus meeting with myself, these moments that I seem to have with Stephanie will see cease to exist. I will not allow anything to impede on this case.

I woke this morning at my usual time, 0500, to follow the routine that I have established so that I can make the most of my day. Down to the gym for an hour of cardio and a half hour of weight training, with my daily workout completed I showered and dressed for the day in the typical RangeMan uniform. When I got to my office it was 0700, I reviewed my schedule for the day, I make note the two events that was added yesterday, moving Stephanie's things into my guest room today and dinner with her father. To ensure things run smoothly I sent out an email to the Ella to have dinner prepared for us by 1800 and another email to a team of range-men for the packing and moving meeting in the garage at 1030.

I am a little concerned with having her living in my apartment, even though it is for such a short time. A select few have access to my apartment. It is my domain; it is where I go to unwind from everything. How will it be having Stephanie Plum living in my home? No, it will be a non-issue because she will only be there temporarily, less than a month. How much can she alter place where I reach my calm?

After sending out the necessary emails, I read my incoming emails. One of them was from the alphabet government agency that hired us to bring in/down EE Martin. The email stated that due to other investigations currently in work this case would need to have proof of mob connections by the end of two weeks or we will not be paid our fee. After a quick call to the lawyers to review the contract with the alphabet, the confirmed the validity of the demand that if we do not provide the information in the time they allotted we will not be paid for our efforts. This is unacceptable; hence, the lawyers being put on notice that if this occurs they will be the ones to reimbursed RangeMan of any and all expenditures.

Since my morning routine took two hours, I determined that this should be sufficient enough time for Stephanie to get ready. Finishing my replies to the incoming emails, I went back to my apartment to wake her at 0830. With my renewed motto, "Finish the case and move on!" I head knock on Stephanie's door. No answer, I open the door to find her laying on her stomach with one knee out from under the cover and arm reaching for the other side of the bed. Brunette curls are fanned out around her face. Her face is so relaxed, very peaceful, there is not a worry or care in the world on her beautiful face.

I cannot stop my hand to caress her soft cheek she swatted my hand away. What is a man to do but to do it again. Her reaction this time to pull the covers around her and snuggle into the bed. Again I am unable to control my reaction to her, I chuckle "Babe, it's 8:30 it's time to get up."

"No, too early go back to bed." She lets out a sigh.

I pull at her cover, she is very stubborn but it will do her no good I am determined to get her cute ass in gear. "No Babe, it's time to get up so that we can get you packed and moved in."

She partial ordered me "Later, sleep now, pack later." I was not allowing her command of today's schedule. I ripped the cover from her.

Her sass knows no limits, no matter how hot her body is under those covers I was not going to stand for her sass response "Go Away!"

In a stern voice, I told her, "No, get up."

She sat up and looked me straight in the eye, oh she was wake she's just being difficult, "Listen you may be the head honcho here, and you may be my pretend husband but I'll be damn if you're gonna tell me I can't sleep some more. I had a shit night and barely got any sleep, so fuck off and let me sleep some more." I was taken back by her confrontation so my grasp of the cover wasn't as tight as it should have been. It allowed her to pull it back to her and she curled back into the bed.

My frustrations were steadily increasing with her. I ripped that damn cover back off her, threw her over my shoulder and walked towards the bathroom. If she had a hissy fit over the fucking cover she is going to loose her mind when she sees what is in store for her. I opened the shower door, sat her down on the built in seat, turned on the cold water and walked out of the bathroom.

I heard her shrieks, "SON OF A BITCH! Who in the fuck do you think you are?" her outrage continued in a litany of curses while she took her shower.

During her time getting ready, I had breakfast brought up for her and continued working on emails on my cell phone for over an hour. I had things that needed my attention while she took her own sweet time. Her disregard to my time ensures that she will not have my help in moving her things.

Finally, she comes out of dressed and she looks incredible, unfortunately, it is not an outfit conducive to moving. She gives me a look that would make a normal man feel like he is worthless, but she is going to have to up her game if she thinks it will affect me, "Since you ever so charmingly woke me this morning, I will accept an apology breakfast."

She is too funny for her own good, "Ella left you something in the oven. You now have 10 minutes to eat, I suggest you hurry."

She tries to lift one eyebrow, "You do realize I am not one of your men, right?"

I think it is time she realizes who is in charge here. "Oh Babe, I realize you are not a man" I can't help but look her over, "But you are here for a case, a case that you agreed to work on for me. You will be getting paid for this job, therefore I am your boss. And this job has a deadline, and I will do whatever is necessary to complete this job, even if that means using creative means to get you up for the day."

She does an impressive about face in heels and goes into the kitchen. I decided to reinforce my authority "8 minutes."

She may be pissed, but she knows now that she is here for a job and I am in charge.

7 minutes and 30 seconds later, she comes back into living room. "Bossman what now?"

"Now we go down to the garage" I take into account of her heels and we take the elevator down. "Where you and the other men will be heading to your apartment to pack and bring only the necessary items back here. The rest of your things will be put into storage, here at RangeMan." I informed her.

"You're not going with us?" She sounded surprised. "You know to make sure everything gets done to your specifications?" I should have known better, smart-ass.

"Since I had to spend most of the morning waiting on you I had to rearrange my schedule, now this afternoon my attention is needed else where. I am sure between you and the rest of the men you will take care of everything. I will be back in time for dinner with your father."

I nod at Tank to let him know that he was to ensure her safety. "Men, you have exactly 7 hours to ensure that Ms. Plum is packed and moved into RangeMan. You are dismissed."

"Sir Yes Sir" Stephanie responds very quietly next to me, damn her mouth I really want to distract her mouth to more pleasurable activities rather than being a smart-ass.

Everyone loads up in two SUVs and one box truck, then head out, I spent the day working on mind numbing paperwork before I head out to client meetings. It seems that frustration makes me look even more like a BAMF, both potential clients signed up with RangeMan with no hassle.

I am back by 1500; I grab a light snack from the break room since I missed lunch. Due to the quickness in signing up the new clients, I decided to check the control room for the progress of Stephanie's move. Surprisingly both SUVs are at Pino's, hopefully they have finished with their assignment.

Knowing that Tank is with them leaves me to believe that everything is running smoothly. Reassured with my second in command, I go back to my office for more of the hated paperwork that comes with being CEO of a security company.

Ten minutes before Stephanie's father is to be here, I go back to my apartment. I walk in the door; I listen for a moment to figure out where she is, without hearing anything I walk into the living room. I am in fucking hell, there are fucking flowers everywhere on pillows, on a blanket that is on the back of the couch, my beautiful art has been replaced by that fucking 'hanging in there' cat. Dios, there are doilies on my table, with a horrendous flower arrangement in the middle. She has unicorn figurines placed all through out the room. Hanging from my ceiling is a macramé plant holder. On my entertainment center, she fucking put a crochet tissue box. This is not my apartment this is hell.

"STEPHANIE!" I bellowed, I never bellow.

"Oh hi honey, I didn't hear you come home. Did you have a good day?" She is standing there with slippers in one hand and a martini in the other hand while she is wearing some 1950's dress.

"What did you do to my apartment?"

"Oh do you like it? I thought since I would be living here for a little bit I would add a feminine touch, really Carlos everything was very masculine, which I understand since you are the man of the house."

I didn't have time to respond to her because there was a knock on the door. We both headed to the door, but before it opened, I whispered in her ear, "We are no where near done discussing this re-decorating."

She let out a brief sinister laugh before opening the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U.

A/N 2: This chapter ended up WAY longer than I planned! I know some of you, cough cough Margaret, like longer chapters so please enjoy but don't get too use to this length!

Also, I want to give a shout out to Margaret for her help in one, kicking my rear in gear to keep writing and two, for helping bounce ideas around, Thank You!

Chapter 14

SPOV

After he did the count down thing of "8 minutes", I hurried my ass up to eat. One, I'll be damned if I am not going to get a chance to eat, especially Ella's cooking, one meal and I am addicted to her awesomeness. I really need to meet this super hero of a chef!

I finish my very tasty breakfast burrito, and walk back into the living room. "Bossman, what now?" I tried to throw a little attitude into the question. His attitude change has pissed me off, if he wants to throw attitude I'm a Jersey Girl, attitude is in my DNA.

I get it he's the boss, but if I am not going to stand for his bossiness where I live. If I have to live here to keep up appearances, so be it, but I will not live with a tyrant. He's got another thing coming to him if he thinks I am just going to roll over and take it.

We walk out the door and head to the stairs when he replies; "Now we go down to the garage" he looks down at my shoes and guides us over to the elevator. "Where you and the other men will be heading to your apartment to pack and bring only the necessary items back here. The rest of your things will be put into storage, here at RangeMan."

Mr. Control Freak isn't going? "You're not going with us? You know to make sure everything gets done to your specifications?" Seriously, this man needs to learn to loosen up and have fun!

Yup, I am changing his name from Mr. Control Freak to Mr. Stick in the Mud Control Freak. "Since I had to spend most of the morning waiting on you I had to rearrange my schedule, now this afternoon my attention is needed else where. I am sure between you and the rest of the men you will take care of everything. I will be back in time for dinner with your father."

We get out of the elevator and I see a group of the guys standing near the vehicles. Stick in the Mud nods at Tank the issues his orders. "Men, you have exactly 7 hours to ensure that Ms. Plum is packed and moved into RangeMan. You are dismissed."

I know better than to antagonize him in front of his men, and he was kind of right I did agree to take this job and he is the boss. However, the way he goes from hot to cold needs some serious work, so I decided I am going to help him remove the stick from his ass.

Since I am standing next to him, I whisper as quietly as I can, "Sir Yes Sir." His face doesn't show it, but his eyes flash with amusement. I know he is watching me, it seems like he is always watching me, as I walk over to the Tank and he motions for me to get into one of the SUVs passenger door. I notice Bobby and Lester are getting in the back seats. The rest of the men load up in either another SUV or a box truck.

I turn to Tank, "So let's get this show on the road! I wanna get done as quickly as we can because I have some shopping I need to do."

"Where are we going shopping, Mrs. Mañoso?" Lester waggles his eyebrows, but I was so taken with the Mrs. Mañoso comment I couldn't help but feel a shudder run through my body, damn Carlos isn't even here and I still seem to be affected by him.

"Um, there are some things I need to get for tonight, so I will need to go to the mall. Also I am going to ask my best friend to stop by, if this charade is going to be believable she is going to have to know about the wedding, 'cause any one who knows me knows that I talk to Mary-Lou about everything."

Now to see if I can get her help on some re-decorating ideas I have. I sent her a text, 'Lou, got some juicy info for ya, also need your help. Stop by your Nana's house and see if you can borrower some of her tacky living room stuff for till the next day. Thanks, Steph'

I sit and ponder my revenge for him, I'll teach his ass to throw me into a cold shower. That was completely uncalled for. I won't alter anything permanent but I will be taking us über modern living room back in time to 70's 'Burg chic. Since he wants to act all man of the house, I guess I am going to have to play lady of the manor. Yup, tonight is going to be so much fun!

Before I know it we are pulling up to my apartment, everyone gets out and a few of the guys go to the box truck and pull out garbage bags, boxes, bubble wrap, tape and wrapping paper. They have everything we are possibly going to need.

Once inside my apartment, Tank pulls out a clipboard and hands me sticky notes in different colors. "Here's how this is going work. Ms. Plum is going to walk around placing sticky notes on everything. Yellow goes into Ranger's apartment, Blue is put into storage, Green is to go to goodwill and Pink is to be thrown away. Ms. Plum please start tagging the bigger items first so they can be moved out." I guess I have been dismissed.

Everyone nods their understanding and I listen in as he continues his instructions, "Ram and Binkie, get the kitchen and dining room; Lester, bedroom; Bobby, bathroom; Junior and I will take the living room while Cal, Hal and Sal will moving the boxes to the appropriate places, box truck, SUVs or dumpster. Also, Ms. Plums friend, Mary-Lou Stankovic is expected, ensure it is her before letting her into the premises."

"HOLD ON" I come running out of the bedroom, "First off, no interrogating Mary-Lou, when she gets here I'll let her in. Second, how the hell do you know her last name, I never gave it to you. Third, Lester is NOT allowed to touch my underwear."

All the faces of the men were blank until I got to the part about Lester, then there were chuckles from everyone but Lester he just said, "Ah man, I never get to have any fun."

"We cannot let anything happen to you, I will be the one to answer the door since I was the one to do the research on you and I know what she looks like. Also, I am sorry I didn't think Lester's involvement in packing your bedroom to include your unmentionables. We will leave that for you to pack. Agreed?"

"Agreed, thank you for taking my concerns into account and Lester I would apologize to you but your not getting anywhere near my panties!" The guys let out whoops of laughter again.

They all started giving each other a hard time while we began packing up my things. Time was flying by while we were having fun it was two hours with a knock at the door. As agreed upon Tank went to the door to let Mary-Lou in, he takes the box of stuff from her as she comes through the door.

I jump up when Mary-Lou walks in; she doesn't see me at first getting a look at all the Rangemen and the boxes, I walked up to her to her, while we were hugging she asked, "Steph, what is going on? Who are all these guys?"

"Oh Lou I have so much to tell you, but first guys this is my best friend since we were in basinets next to each other in the new born baby ward at Trenton General Hospital, Mary-Lou Stankovic. Lou, these are just a few of the outstanding men at RangeMan." I point to each guy and announce their names, "Bobby Brown, Lester Santos, Tank, Junior, Binkie, Cal, Hal, Sal and Ram; sorry guys I don't know all of your last names." I introduce them all.

"Hi" Mary-Lou squeaked out.

"Hi" they all answered in unison, I couldn't help it I started giggling. My giggles started everyone else to laugh.

I looked over at Tank, "The stuff she brought over goes into the apartment, can it be put into the SUV we drove over in? It is some of the stuff I need for tonight."

"No problem Ms. Plum."

"Thank you, I'm going to take Mary-Lou into my bedroom and pack those items that Lester isn't allowed near while I fill her in on what's happened this weekend, ok?" He just nodded his consent.

I grabbed her by the hand to drag her off to my bedroom since she had a glazed expression taking in the RangeMan in all of their hotness. I set her on the bed, that will be going to goodwill. I take a box and go to my dresser drawers. I start the conversation, "So, I meet a guy the other week and went out on a date with him Saturday night. Oh Lou, you should see him, he's totally hot and was great so sweet on our date. He took me to New York City, he rented out one of the dining rooms so that we could have our privacy. We talked all night long, so late that the wait staff was waiting on us to leave so they could close the restaurant for the night. It was such a magical night we drove over to Connecticut and got married, I have to tell you Lou I have never had such a instantaneous reaction to a guy like I did with Carlos." I showed her my 'wedding' rings. She screamed with excitement, so loud that Tank, Lester and Bobby came barreling through the door with their guns drawn.

She screamed again at the suddenness of them showing up and their guns, I tried to alleviate the tension "It's ok, I just told her about marrying Carlos. I just showed her my wedding rings." They nodded and backed out of the room, holstering their weapons. Good to know they have a quick reaction time.

I go back to packing and telling her the cover story, "So, his name is Carlos Mañoso, he is the CEO of RangeMan. It's a security company, those some of the men that work for him. They are helping me pack and move into the RangeMan building, Carlos' apartment is the top floor of the building. We went to dinner at my parents last night to tell them, oh Lou it didn't go good. Mom must have been tippling before we got there she lost her mind and started in on me. You should have seen Carlos protect me, he gave her a piece of his mind then took me out of there. Daddy came after us; we are having dinner with him tonight at the apartment."

She sat there for a bit, blinked a few times then spoke. "So let me get this straight, you met a hot guy, when on a date that ended up lasting the whole night. Married said man, had a show down with your Mom the next day and are moving into his penthouse apartment. And NOW is the first I am hearing about all of this? Damn Steph I HAVE to meet this guy that swept you off your feet."

She is going to be so mad at me when I tell her what was really going on after it is all said and done, but it can't be helped right now, I really hope she will understand. "Yea Lou, it maybe a be a little bit before you can meet him. He's crazy busy with work, but if it helps you any I talked to Eddie before I went out with Carlos, he spoke highly about him, so Carlos does have an endorsement." I smiled at her.

"Well that is something, so what in the hell did you need with the tacky shit from Nana?" she asked.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Well, it seems that he is a bit of an early bird, I really wanted to sleep this morning and took my blanket away from me in order to wake me up so that I could come pack things up. I wasn't too happy about it so I thought I would teach my dear husband not to screw with his sleeping wife's sleep."

"That is too funny, ok you've got to start training them from the start, don't let him get away with anything. So where is he, this husband of yours?" She was giggling too.

"Oh, he had some meetings he couldn't reschedule that's why the guys are here to help with the work load." She started helping me pack while we talked about the ceremony and all the gossip from the 'Burg. We finished my bedroom with in an hour. Walking back out in the living room, everything was finished and my apartment was bare except my bedroom, where the guys were now getting the rest of my stuff.

Lou, gives me a hug and tells me to call her so she can meet my new hubby then leaves with one of the guys. The rest of them leave be alone in the emptiness that is my apartment. I can't believe I am leaving my apartment to go live, all be it in the spare bedroom, of a man I barely know who has tendencies to be an asshole, God please let this all work out.

The box truck heads out while the rest of us are getting ready to load up into the SUVs. I must have seemed sad cause Ram asked "So what's for lunch?"

"Oh I have a perfect place, you guys follow us, my treat!" I look over and give the directions to Tank, we all get into the SUVs and head to Pino's.

After a great meatball sandwich, and some great laughs over lunch I can truly appreciate these guys. Each of them have their own personalities and sense of humors but the all got along. I loved hearing their funny military stories, I am proud of each of them and the time they have given to keep the United States of America free. Now these honorable men use their skills to keep citizens safe in their homes and on the streets, by the security systems and fugitive apprehension. If nothing else this experience has given me new friends.

After lunch, I drag my carload of guys to the mall with me. Luckily, I already know what I need to buy and we are in an out in less than an hour. They each groan with the time that we did spend in there, if I didn't know better already I would say these guys are wusses, they can't hang with a true shopper!

We get back to RangeMan and the truck has already been unpacked. I made my way up to the apartment to get it ready for tonight. I laugh the whole time I unpack the stuff Lou got me and set it all out. Carlos has no clue of what awaits him. I am thankful I took the time this morning to shave and shower because it made getting ready for tonight that much easier. I finished getting myself ready and put the final additions for Carlos surprise.

I guess Ella was already here and left because the dinner table was set and I could smell dinner in the kitchen waiting to be served.

I heard Carlos come into the apartment shortly before 6 p.m. I stop making any noises so I can listen to his response. It doesn't take long before I he bellows "STEPHANIE!"

I grab the new slippers I got him and martini I just made and may my way into the living room, "Oh hi honey, I didn't hear you come home. Did you have a good day?" I gave him my best fake smile I could muster.

He looked around again and asked, "What did you do to my apartment?"

"Oh do you like it?" I asked as innocently as I could, "I thought since I would be living here for a little bit I would add a feminine touch, really Carlos everything was very masculine, which I understand since you are the man of the house."

Before he could respond, there was a knock on the door. We both headed to the door, he whispered in my ear before I could open the door, "We are no where near done discussing this re-decorating."

I just thought to myself 'MUHAHAHAHAHA' before I opened the door to Daddy standing there with Tank.

After we all gave our greetings, Tank went back downstairs. I let Daddy into the apartment. He looked around, then looked me over and said, "Oh shit son you two are barely married, what did you do to piss off my Pumpkin?"


	15. Chapter 15

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U.

A/N 2: After much debate between Margaret and me, she wants more of Self Pity and longer chapters, but those longer chapters mean I don't write on any other stories. I have decided to change my daily posting of this story and occasional posting of the other stories… SOOOO, I am sorry to say that I will only be posting twice next week on this story, and a possible chapter on Self-Pity. Depending on how much I write on all of my stories I will re-evaluate on how much I post and when. I THANK each of you for your continuing patience and support via reviews, alerts, favorites and PMs for all of my stories! I promised before and vow again I WILL finish each and every story, and few that are still running ramped through my brain… Stephanie Plum's Bail Bonds Office, raised by Frank, anyone?

A/N 3: Thank you Obi Wan Kenobi, for your tutelage of the Idea Machine, Ms Margaret, you are a blessing in my life!

Chapter 15 - Frank's Dinner with the Mañoso's Part I

RPOV

After opening the door, Stephanie gave her father a big hug. His best friend, Tank, gave her one look and another at the re-decorated apartment he couldn't help but raising one eye brow questioning his boss on what was going on. He just shook Frank's had, letting Tank know that now was not the time to get into it.

Once father and daughter were finished with their hug, Frank shook Carlos hand while Steph gave Tank a kiss on the cheek before he left. Inviting his supposed father-in-law into his catastrophe of a living room while dismissing his escort, "Won't you please come in Frank?"

Frank stepped one foot looked around, he gave a good look at his daughter again the addressed me "Oh shit son you two are barely married, what did you do to piss of my Pumpkin?"

I couldn't help it, I just hung my head while Stephanie giggle. "Daddy, what makes you think he pissed me off?"

"Oh little girl, I know you and I know how your evilly wonderful mind works. You don't usually wear the Doris Day outfit, and I don't think his decorating tastes run in the flower/doily direction. This has you pissed off written all over it, so I ask again what did you do to her?"

"She was being stubborn about waking up this morning and I may or may not have put her into a cold shower." I admitted.

Frank let out a booming laugh much to Stephanie's dismay "Daddy" she stomped her foot, then started giggling right along with her father's laughter.

Once they got themselves, under control a little bit "Ok ok, yeah son you screwed up. Trust me this one over here loves to sleep so if I were you I would come up with a different way of waking her, just keep it PG, she is my baby girl after all. Now Pumpkin, not that you don't look lovely I want you to go change back into your normal clothes while your husband and I take all of this tacky shit down. I don't think I will be able to look at you while you're dressed like that without laughing my ass off."

"Sure Daddy, what ever you say, but don't throw anything away I've got to get it all back to Mary-Lou's Nana tomorrow." She leaves the room to go change, while Frank and I go through the living room pulling everything tasteless and putting it on the table to be boxed up.

Frank stops moving and looks me straight in the eyes, "Carlos I want to take a moment and thank you for standing up for my daughter yesterday while I was stunned by what my wife had to say. I also want to apologize, pretty much for that whole visit. You and my Pumpkin don't deserve to be disrespected like that and certainly not by my wife. I am appalled at the things she said to Stephanie and I hope you understand I don't condone that kind of behavior. Also, thank you for taking her out of there so the situation didn't escalate and Steph get even more her, you have my gratitude."

I was shocked; no one has really talked to me like this, especially about his or her daughter's care. I just nodded my head in response, how else could I respond? Do I tell him it is no problem? No it was a problem, his wife is a bitch. Do I tell him I understand? How am I supposed to understand that kind of family dynamic? Do I tell him to think nothing of? Back to my original thought, no his wife is a bitch. A nod can be the only kind of response. We finished packing the foreign items from my living room in silence; occasionally Frank would pick up something and chuckle.

Stephanie came back out into the living room in a pair of grey stretch pants, a white tank top with red wrap sweater. She looked very comfortable, she wasn't even wearing shoes and I can see that her toe nail polish matched her sweater. I thought she looked incredible dressed to go to dinner, but this look is who she is and reflects it so because she is indescribable comfortably gorgeous.

Thankful that she went to her father because I can't seem to find words and can't take my eyes off her simple beauty. She hugs her father, "Is this better Daddy."

He must be a happy man because he laughs again "Yea Pumpkin, that's my daughter. Did you get your inspiration for your retribution from your mother, because I have to tell you that was not you. Don't be anyone but yourself you understand me."

She just held him tighter, "Yes Daddy."

He let her go after a few more moments, grabbed her hand to sit her on the couch. "Now I have already apologized to your husband, and I need to apologize to you too. But first I would like if that was the first time your mother went bat shit crazy."

She wouldn't look him in the eye, "No" her voice barely above a whisper.

"When?" He demanded in a very firm voice.

"Um, a lot when I was growing up, but it got better after I married Dickie. But after the divorce she kept telling what a disappointment I was, how the divorce was my fault. She mainly was mad that I wasn't like Valerie."

"WHAT? STEPHANIE MICHELLE PLUM, are you telling me that your mother verbally abused you for most of your life and you never said anything to me? Has she ever physically hit you?" Frank jumped up and started pacing.

Stephanie just sank further into herself on the couch, I had to touch her to let her know that she is safe and I will not allow anything bad to happen to her. I hopefully made her feel a little more reassure when I reached for her hand, she answered her father, "She said no one would believe me when I was younger, as I got older it just seemed second nature. The house would be empty and she would yell at me for whatever I did or said that she thought was wrong. I knew that I should have told you, but I didn't want you two to fight and that be my fault too. You were always such a wonderful father; I didn't want you to be taken away." Silent tears just ran down her cheek.

Frank looked back at Stephanie, and pulled her into his arms, while I still had a hold of her hand, "Where would I go? I'm your father."

"But she said over and over again if I told anyone you would leave us because I was such a screw up. You wouldn't want me anymore, oh Daddy I would rather deal with her than not have you in my life."


	16. Chapter 16

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me."

A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U.

A/N 2: I thought I would post one of the promised chapters on this story before I finish up my quick two-shot 'No One'. Yes my dear Margaret I know I'm killing you, but you love me anyway muhahahaha!

A/N 3: BAMF, Bad Ass Mother Fucker! I truly believe that the RangeMen are BAMFs! Also, PDQ is Pretty Damn Quick!

Chapter 16 - Frank's Dinner with the Mañoso's Part II

SPOV

"Oh Pumpkin, you know that's not true right. You know that I love you no matter what, you are MY daughter, and you are the light in MY life. No one can take me from your life, I am ever bit of your life as you are of mine you are my Pumpkin!" my daddy just held me while I cried. I think he even cried a little I felt the side of my head get damp. He loves me, no matter what he said, my daddy love me no matter what Helen says.

Having settled down a little bit I looked into Carlos' eyes, they were full of concern and wonderment. I am amazed that he has shown this much since his 180 earlier today. Maybe he doesn't know how to deal with a crying woman, oh well I can't help it if it's been a rough conversation for me he is just going to have to blow it out of his bossman's ass.

"Sir, maybe we should get something to eat, better to have a full stomach to continue this conversation. Hopefully Ella has prepared dessert which I know will bring Stephanie a little bit of happiness." DESSERT? Oh maybe he's not so bad after all, no one can be completely evil if they are offering me dessert. Not even my mother is complete horrible right. I mean Daddy loves her so there has to be something redeeming about her, some where deep inside of her.

Between the three of us we got dinner served and were enjoying a delicious meal. The whole time I couldn't help but feel like I was being a big fat lier. Here my father tells me that he loves me no matter what and I am lying to him about being married. I couldn't hold it in anymore, not about this and not to Daddy.

"We're not married!" whew I got that out there, I just blurted it out there like ripping off a band-aid.

"Excuses me, I don't believe I heard you correctly, did you say that you two aren't married?" my father asked calmly.

"You heard correctly, we aren't married. Last week Carlos approached me in a café and asked for my help to get information for the government about the owners of EE Martin. They seem to be tied to the mob and he needed an in and thought the quickest way would be to be for us to pretend to be married, in order to be able to come and go into the company easier. I called Eddie and he said the Carlos was on the up and up. So Saturday night we went out, we actually had a really nice time out that was true. But then we went to a judge's house who knew that this was suppose to be fake and his family helped us try to document our non-wedding for proof. Please don't be mad, I wanted to tell you last night but with how everything happened I just couldn't there that's why I asked you to come over for tonight. So that I could tell you everything; yes, I moved in here today but I'm not sharing a room with Carlos, you can see that I have my stuff in the guest bedroom. Everything has been above approach. I swear Daddy, please don't be mad." I took a deep breath; I got all that out in one breath. I hope he heard it all because I really do not want to repeat myself.

"Ok so you two aren't married, but are pretending to be married to bring down the owners of EE Martin. While you two are pretending, Stephanie will be living here in your guest bedroom. Is that correct?" Daddy asked Carlos.

"Yes Sir, if it wasn't for the help of your daughter we would have lossed our lead on this case, as it is it should only last another two weeks until our time investigating is done. I will do everything in my power to make sure she is safe. No harm will come to her, I do not allow anything to happen to one of my men and I will not allow anything to happen to Stephanie." Wow, I could fell the ferociousness in his voice, he was adamit in his thinking! Again maybe I misjudged him today maybe he isn't a complete asshole.

"Ok son I believe you, after watching you yesterday with Helen I believe that you will protect my Pumpkin. But I have another question; the re-decoration to the apartment was because of?" He sounded so serious, oh Daddy, he is never going to let me live this down is he?

"Well I did put her into a cold shower, but I swear sir she was being extremely difficult to wake up and I needed to stay on schedule to ensure we get everything done." That's so cute, this grown BAMF seems to be intimidated by my Daddy! Go Daddy Go! I feel like I am watching a tennis match bouncing my head keeping up with the volleys of conversation.

"At ease son, I know my daughter is a pain in the ass to get up, trust me I had to come up with some creative ways to get her up when she was growing up. Now I believe having the support of her father will go a long way in making this believable. Use me in which ever way will help get what you need in the time frame you need it in, understood?" Daddy is using his don't fuck with me voice!

"Sir, Yes Sir." Was Carlos quick automatic response, must be an Army thing.

"I don't want the past to hurt you anymore Pumpkin and even though Carlos isn't your real husband, I think you both should know that I moved out of the bedroom I share with Helen. I can guaran-fucking-tee you that I will now be moving out of that house PDQ. I will not share a home with someone who treats another human being nevertheless our daughter like she has with you Stephanie." I am shocked, Daddy is leaving Mom…


	17. Chapter 17

Lulubelle09 Challenge: "Babe I need a favor… I need you to marry me." A/N: The challenge is hers, the characters belong to Janet. But the Gilmore's and Kirk belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just borrowed them for a chapter or two. So this concept was still running through my brain and I thought I would write another version on this challenge but this is not a one-shot but a multi-chapter and this is A/U. A/N 2: So this is being written when poor Lappy, my laptop, decided that it wanted to be in a warmer climate than Florida and it's 86°F because it keeps freezing up. I am hoping that when Dr. Supercomputer Husband comes home he will be able to fix it! Please lower your head in a moment of silence to support Lappy and Dr. Supercomputer Husband's efforts. In the mean time I am trying to use Google Drive Docs in order to keep writing, Pfft Technology WILL NOT keep this writer down! With that being said please forgive any and all spelling and grammar errors, I didn't get to put it through it's usual editing software, aka Microsoft Word. Y'all have a great day! and sing with me 'I am writer hear me ROAR!' ok so maybe that's not how the song goes, meh it was worth a shot! Military Time: 1800 - 6 p.m. 1900 - 7 p.m. Chapter 17 RPOV Last night's dinner was one of the most surreal experiences I have had, and trust me I have had some doozies. I am dumbfounded by what my babe has been through with her shrew of a mother and she is still selfless in being able to help me on this case. On top of that there is her father agreeing to help support his daughters endeavor on this front. He even suggested that we should try to get to know one another out in the world. There is a game this evening at Arm & Hammer Park, I guess the Trenton Thunder is playing Altoona Pirates. The game starts at 1900 but we need to be there by 1800 in order to tailgate. In the mean time, Stephanie needed to get to work and I contemplated on how to wake her up after her emotional day yesterday on top of the physical demand of moving and redecorating my livingroom. I would have laughed if I hadn't had nightmares all night of doilies and unicorns, not a combination any man in their right mind should have to endure especially one that is a mercenary. I knocked on her door and heard a mumbled response. That could either mean come in or go away, since I wasn't sure which it was I decided to open the door since I knew that she had to be up. "Are you awake?" I asked her tentatively. "hmmmm, somewhat" was her mumbled response. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok after last night, and I know that with what you have to accomplish at EE Martin today and the game tonight with your Dad you may want to sleep a bit longer but I thought I would see if you needed any help waking up, I could get you a cup of coffee or perhaps call Ella for some breakfast?" Yes I was trying to be as nice as possible in waking her, I am still mentally scarred, nightmares I'm telling you nightmares! As soon as she sat up and stretches her arms above her head I am hard as a rock. Not only by her cluelessly coordinated movement but also cause such movement has caused her shirt to lift up and I can see the creamy complexion of her flat belly and her cute little belly button. Her arms come done and a sleepy smile crosses her face. I want to lay her back down in that bed and spend the day learning every nook and cranny of her body. "So you mentioned coffee or a Ella breakfast, can I have both please?" She looks longingly into my eyes for satisfaction. Although I think the satisfaction she wants is in her stomach mine is in my pants. "Of course, I will take care of both those things while you get yourself ready for the day." I had to get out of that room. I wasn't retreating, I was just taking a tactical step back in order to not lose control of the situation. I called Ella requesting a second breakfast for the day then went to make a pot of coffee for Stephanie. Thankfully I've already have had my work out today and started making my presence known through her company by buying her roses to be delivered at EE Martin. I am not sure but I don't think I have ever bought flowers before. I don't know if I got a good price for my purchase, it was 100 long stemmed premium roses in a vase for $335, that's $3.35 a individual rose, that sounds like sufficient price. I filled out what I wanted the card to say and it really was something cheesy 'A rose for each year I look forward to you being my wife.' and signed it Carlos. That should lay some of the groundwork for office gossip, to get the word out that Stephanie is married. Hopefully when I show up to pick her up we may make it a little steamy, I am looking forward to having her in my arms. She came out dressed in a hot librarian look, black high heels, tight skirt with a slit, form fitting white button down shirt and her hair in a messy bun with curls down along side of her face. The only thing that look was missing was the glasses, but nothing should be shielding her expressive blue eyes. Damn, I just got my hard on back under control. I handed her a cup of coffee and she went into a cabinet to pull out a sugar bowl, which I certainly never had here, it must be hers. The knock on the door is bittersweet relief for the tension in my body. Ella is in and out in less than 5 minutes with a plate full of pancakes and bacon, with syrup galore. How is Stephanie not in a diabetic coma from the amount of sugar she put in her coffee and the syrup her body is a miracle and I want to explore it like it was untapped land. Stepping away from her while she ate breakfast, because I didn't know how much more torture of her body and the sounds of pleasure she makes while she eats that I could take. I went into the living room and cleaned one of my Glocks just to put my body at ease. It did the trick, the motions that I have performed countless times helped center myself. Once I was done Stephanie was done with breakfast, she came into the living room and sat across from me. I asked her a question that has been plaguing my mind ever since I got the blood flowing back into it. "This morning's wake up seemed to be a lot less painful, especially towards my living room then yesterdays. Will you please tell me how I can make that a repeat performance?" I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, I knew I had to get up today for work. On the days that I like to sleep in I am going to be sure I get to sleep. You can thank Daddy for that, we compromised when I was in high school and it's been helping every since." she chuckled. "I'll be sure to send him some cigars with my deepest appreciation. So for todays objective, you are going to handle your HR department and 'accidently' leaving the marriage license out in the open? Then I will come pick you up from work in order to get to the tailgating on time tonight." "Sounds good, I'll see you later." She blew me a kiss then sashayed right out the front door. Damn woman has me all up in arms, maybe I'll have time for a quick shower before the morning meeting. I'm the boss I can be a few minutes late. 


End file.
